


tucker and the tramp

by sarcastissa, SnorkleShit



Series: coffee mouths [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Photography, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastissa/pseuds/sarcastissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker and Wash go on their second date.</p>
<p>-----------------</p>
<p>(roleplay between myself and destielswingsmyheart across the line on our Tumblr blogs and adapted here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	tucker and the tramp

**Author's Note:**

> It started with a whisper  
> And that was when I kissed her  
> And then she made my lips hurt  
> I can hear the chitchat  
> Take me to your love shack  
> Mamas always gotta backtrack  
> When everybody talks back  
> -'Everybody Talks' by Neon Trees

He really shouldn’t be as worried as he was, as Carolina continued to remind him. Tucker had texted him, told him he’d missed class to drop his brother off at school. That was fine, it made sense. Tucker wasn’t late picking him up, still had a good twenty minutes. They were just going to dinner and a concert. Nothing intense. Nothing serious. 

Then why on earth was his heart pounding, and why did his feet keep pacing back in forth in the living room. His roommates all sat on the couch, watching him.

"Pace anymore and you’ll burn a hole in the carpet. Don’t you like this guy, why are you so nervous?" North asked, popping some chips in his mouth.

Washington shrugged. “I don’t know, okay?”

"Maybe that’s why he’s so nervous. Wash, off on his first serious date since high school. Like a girl waiting for her first homecoming.” York said wistfully. Washington shot him an exasperated glare.

"Is it because this is your first serious date since high school? Since…you know who?" Carolina inquired, and the atmosphere shifted a little bit, just like it always did when anyone of them even alluded to Maine. Washington stopped pacing, and flopped onto the recliner.

"I don’t know. It’s probably all both. It doesn’t matter, it’ll be fine." Washington said.

"Tucker’s a little shit sometimes, but he’s a decent guy. It’s not gonna turn out the same."

Washington’s jaw clenched, and he huffed darkly.

"We all thought Maine was a decent guy." He snapped back, not because he suspected Tucker was anything like Maine, but because he felt a burst of anger at Carolina’s comparison. She didn’t have any right to make promises like that, none of them did. Three years under their noses, and they hadn’t noticed a thing. What kind of character judges did that make them.

They all looked away from him, besides Carolina. She stared him right in the eyes, and he saw the regret. He suddenly felt bad. They hadn’t noticed because he hadn’t wanted them to. He opened his mouth to apologize, but the doorbell rang. He shook off the tension and headed to answer it, instantly smiling at the thought of seeing Tucker. He’d apologize later.

Tucker stood nervously at the door. He had been dying to see Wash, it had been what drove him the night before, and after dropping off Junior, all day. Not seeing Washington gave Washington time to over analyze and realize that he didn’t really like Tucker or something like that and Tucker didn’t _want_ Washington to realize how terrible he was.

Church had called him an idiot, but the fear was still there. The fear of not being good enough for anybody, that he wouldn’t make them happy, that he just wasn’t enough for anybody. He hadn’t been enough for Felix. He had just proposed whenever Felix…

Tucker shook his head and told himself not to lower Wash down to Felix’s level. He checked his watch and groaned. He was twenty minutes early, but Church had told him that his “anxious ass wasn’t allowed back in the dorm” and he knew if he went to Red House, Sarge would try to talk him out of the date.

So he drove to Wash’s flat, sat outside in his car for two minutes, realized that might be creepy, and walked up to the door before he anxiously rang the bell. Suddenly his collar and bow tie were both too tight, his dreads felt too heavy, and he realized that he should’ve probably used his extra time to go get some flowers or something.

Washington pulled open the door, and grinned even wider at the sight of Tucker.

"Well don’t you look dashing. Are you sure you’re the same guy who stumbled into my class and poured red bull in his coffee?" Washington asked, raising a joking eyebrow. He himself was wearing just a plain dress shirt, slacks, and a jacket. He wasn’t a big fan of ties. Then again, you weren’t a big fan of anything around your neck after being choked multiple times. He hoped he wasn’t underdressed for wherever Tucker wanted to go. 

Tucker laughed. “Hello to you, too. You look great, babe.” He looked Wash up and down and grinned. Tucker felt a little silly wearing the bow tie, but pair with the light blue dress shirt and nice jeans, he had decided that he was good. That is until he got a look at Wash. “This isn’t fair. _I’m_ supposed to be blowing _you_ away tonight.”

He heard York call “ _Babe?_ ” incredulously, so her shut the door behind him.

"Don’t even start. You look great. Now let’s go eat, i’m so hungry I could eat a grizzly bear." 

Tucker blushed and scratched the back of his neck but was still able to catch York’s shout and Wash’s hurried shutting of the door. ”Thank you, but aren’t I supposed to meet the parents first?”

"As I said before, socialize at your own risk." Washington laughed, opening the door. "Hey, assholes, say goodbye before we go."

Tucker laughed and waved. “Hey ‘Lina. Nice to see you again, York. Nice to meet you, North.” He shook his head and turned to look at Wash with a stern look. He leaned over and whispered into his ear. “Manners, babe. I need the friends to like me.”

Washington rolled his eyes. “Like anyone couldn’t like you, you charismatic jerk.”

"Don’t assume things! I could hate him instantly and kill him in his sleep or something. You don’t know me." York called.

North frowned. “Killing him in his sleep means you miss out on you’re masturbation time. I don’t think that’s going to work out.”

Carolina just shook her head. “You two have fun.” She said to Wash and Tucker.  
Tucker blinked at York owlishly before giving Carolina a thankful smile. He then turned to Wash and smiled. “Let’s get going then.”

Wash offered his friends a wave, and held the door open for Tucker. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t let him kill you even if he wanted to.”

Tucker grinned and walked through the door. “I appreciate that. I wouldn’t let anybody hurt you, either,” Tucker leaned up and kissed Wash’s cheek. “So, you think I’m charismatic?”

Washington faltered in his step at Tucker’s words, his heart twisting and stomach flopping. He tried not let it show. Tucker had no way of knowing how much those words meant to him.”Uh, yeah. Probably wouldn’t be here if you wouldn’t.”

Tucker gave Washington a warm smile. There was no way he could’ve been sure, but he had a feeling that one of Washington’s exes wasn’t the best type of person. He also had a feeling that, like the ‘I’d pick you’ from last night, his words also meant a lot to Washington. But, he also respected that Wash hadn’t actually told him, so he refrained from showering the blond in affection.

"And here I thought you only wanted me for my body, caffeine, and run down mansions."

"Well, those certainly are large factors." Washington agreed. "But you’re charismatic tendencies play into it somewhat. So, whats this hole in the wall you spoke of?"

"Its a bit away, so we’ll have to drive, but it’s great. This guy I know from Florida—Flowers—started this place up and gives me a job whenever shit gets busy," Tucker explained as he opened the passenger side door of his small, modest car for Wash.

Wash climbed in, and grinned. “How many off on jobs do you have? Do you save orphans on your off days?”

Tucker laughed and closed Wash’s door before jogging around the car and climbing in to drive. He fumbled with the keys— _smooth_ —for a bit before starting the car and taking off. “I have a couple of on and off jobs, just enough to keep up with bills and school, but I’ve started hunting for an actual job. And no, I do not save orphans.”

He decided to omit that one time he volunteered at an orphanage over a winter break.

"I’m shocked. So, did you ever play an instrument?" Washington asked, clicking his seatbelt and leaning back a little.

Tucker noticed this and hurried to click on his own seat belt. “I have zero musical talent, babe. I went out for choir in junior high and they politely told me to take speech instead.”  
Washington tried not to laugh. “I wasn’t all that good at the cello, to be honest. My artistic talents lie more in the visual field, for sure.”

Tucker grinned. “Well, from what I saw, your visual arts should be commended. And feel free to laugh, I got over it by pranking the shit out of the choir director.”

"I can only imagine. I bet he regretted that. Does your brother take after your hijinks, or is he a good, rule abiding member of society?" Washington asked.

Tucker forced a smile. “He’s pretty scared of getting in trouble. I was a rebellious little shit who could handle it. A lot of the time I would do shit to get negative attention off of Junior. He’s more fragile than me. But he’s also a lot smarter than me and there have been times where he pulls something and I’m the only one who can make the connection that it was him.”

"Sounds like he’s lucky to have a brother like you." Washington commented, enjoying the tone of Tucker’s voice when he talked about his brother. 

Tucker’s expression softened exponentially. “I’m lucky to have him.” He shook his head a bit. “So, how did you meet York, North, and ‘Lina?”

"Well, freshman year of high school, we all had the names of states. Carolina, North, South, Connie’s full name is Connecticut, Maine, and I. Well, Wyoming and that Florida guy had state names too, but Wyoming’s an asshole and Florida transferred. Anyway, we all bonded over that, believe it or not. I guess we just clicked, and most of us have been together ever since." Washington explained. "We’ve been through some shit, but most of us are all alright because of each other."

Tucker grinned. “The fifty nifty United States? That’s so cute.”

Washington laughed, and watched the city lights roll by. “Yeah, I guess it is. Texas hung around sometimes, but she’s a wild card. But, yeah, my friends are like my family. Not always perfect, but damn good, you know?”

Tucker nodded. “I’ve hung out with Texas a couple of times. She’s scary, but we both have a respect for each other and a running bet on when Grif—from the coffee shop—will start dating this nerd that we all know. But yeah, I get you. I don’t know what I would’ve done with my buds.”

"I hear Church can be an asshole, but all around decent guy. You guys are good friends?" Washington asked.

"He is an asshole, but he’s always been there for me. He’s my best friend. We know each other too well and for too long. He and I have been through a lot together. I have no idea what my life would be like without him." Tucker shook his head. "Do not tell him that I said that."

Wash nodded solemnly. “I swear myself to secrecy. Not to be cliche, but are we close yet?”

Tucker smiled gently at Wash and reached over to hold Wash’s hand. “Whatever you want, babe.”

Wash let his head fall back, huffing a laugh and squeezing Tucker’s hand. “I mean close to the restaurant, you hopeless romantic.”

Tucker grinned. “Yeah, but I felt like there needed to be more romantic conversations on a date. Ugh, yes we’re almost there you toddler.” He pouted dramatically and moved to take his hand away.

"Romance is dead, buy me food and call it good." Washington said, shrugging.

"Remember this whenever you’re old and married and fighting about how he’s never romantic." Tucker raised one eyebrow as he pulled into a parking space. He turned off the car and turned to look at Washington. He leaned over the console between them and press a kiss to Wash’s cheek.

Washington turned his face, and caught Tucker’s kiss on the mouth, leaning over the console. He hadn’t kissed someone since Maine, he hoped he wasn’t actually a horrible kisser. That would be straight up awkward.

Tucker made a surprised noise and smiled against Wash’s lips. He brought one hand up to Wash’s hair. He pulled away and winked at Wash. “We have dinner to go to.”

Washington leaned into the hand in his hair- nobody had ever done that. He was surprised to find he liked it. He blinked at the other guy’s words, and nodded. “Garlic bread now, make out later. I see we have our priorities in order.”

Tucker shrugged and grinned. “Don’t make me choose between break sticks and making out, man. You’ll be disappointed with the results. Boys tend to go, breadsticks are forever.” He pecked that little freckle just above the corner of Wash’s mouth.

"I’m honestly not even offended." Washington stated, climbing out of the car. "I’d probably kill a man for bread sticks. Bread sticks are life. So, where are we?" He asked, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the light of the restaurant windows. 

Tucker climbed out as well and double checked to make sure that he had his keys and that his doors were locked. “Its called WAFFLEO. Its a small joint but the Italian is to die for.”

"A good way to die, in my book." Washington said, waiting for Tucker to come around the care before they started to walk inside. 

Tucker held Washington’s hand as they walked and raised an eyebrow at Wash. “And you called _me_ sassy.” Whenever they got inside a short, very tanned guy stood behind a little counter and smiled at Tucker.

"Is this tall drink of water the reason that you reserved a table for tonight?" Flowers asked in a peppy tone, making tucker blush a little bit and scratch the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Yes. Flowers, this is my date, Wash. Wash, this is Flowers." Tucker introduced the two.

"I’ve heard good things about you. Pleased to meet you." Washington smiled, holding out his hand to shake Flowers’ hand. "And I wouldn’t say tall drink of water. More like three day old espresso."

"Man, shut the fuck up," Tucker rolled his eyes and squeezed their joined hands as Flowers laughed and led them to a table.

"Here you go! Lacy will be serving you tonight, do me a favor and tell me how she does because lately her performance has been dropping." Flowers gestured over the table and placed down two menus. "Oh, and blondie? You better be good to my boy here." Tucker looked up at Flowers, surprised. His happy tone didn’t change at all but for some reason that made the veiled threat a little bit creepier.

Washington blinked, but he nodded. “I swear on my life.” He said, flashing a large smile at Flowers and then winking at Tucker, but he internally wondered what exactly that was about. Probably had to do with the ex those Grif siblings had been talking about. The idea of someone not treating a person as great as Tucker right made his blood boil slightly, but he didn’t let it show. At least, he hoped not, as he picked up the menu.

Tucker sat down and grimaced as Flowers walked away. “Sorry about that. Flowers kind of helped raised me for a little bit and there was a bad ex once upon a time.” He picked up the menu and glanced over it. He already knew what he was going to order, but he _really_ didn’t want to talk about Felix. He knew that if Wash ever even saw him shirtless, he’d have to explain the ugly scar on his stomach.

He moved one hand towards his stomach, a bad habit that he’d developed since that night, but caught himself and put it back down.

"i’m sorry. You don’t deserve whatever they did." Washington said earnestly. His mind flashed back to his shitty ex, and the scars that spanned across the back of his body seemed to ache at the memories. He dreaded Tucker seeing him shirtless, the worst ones were on his back. He scratched the one on the back of his neck by habit, and skimmed over the menu. "This all looks so good, I don’t know how to choose." 

Tucker sniffed and white knuckled the menu at Washington’s first words. He prayed to whatever deity that was out there that the blond didn’t notice that way his hands were shaking. He blinked at the menu until it stopped being blurry and shook his head. “The Italian lemon butter chicken is great and the garlic alfredo tilapia is what I always get.”

If there was one thing Washington would always notice, it was people trying to hide their emotions. Ironically. He didn’t quite know what to say. 

"I do love chicken, I think i’ll get that. So, uh, what’s your favorite photo you’ve ever taken?" He said, attempting to steer the conversation towards something positive.

Tucker grinned and began to talk with his hands as he told this story. “Okay, so one time like six years ago, I had saved up money from a summer job and took Junior out for a day—just him and me out on the town. We went to the carnival on the edge of this huge lake in the middle of town and Junior won this read balloon and around sunset we decided to ditch the carnival and eat some dinner by the lake and I was taking pictures and we were having this all around great time and I look over at Junior, who’s watching the water, and he’s perfect silhouetted by the sunset but you can see how bright red his balloon is so I took a picture and, I swear to God, it’s the best picture, ever. What about you?”

Washington grinned widely at the story. “Damn, you’ll have to show me that. Uh, I think my all time favorite….I was in the hospital for a few weeks, and all the washed out colors and bland patterns were driving me crazy, so I snuck outside, down to the gardens. It was winter, and cold as hell, but I didn’t care. I was walking, and I found this little pond that was frozen over, and this tiny little flower still in bloom next to it, this really vibrant purple and orange flower, and I got the best perspective, I kinda laid down on my stomach no matter how much it hurt to get it.” Washington explained.

Tucker smiled and shook his head. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours. Did you get sick from being outside?”

"Well, I ripped my stitches, and got yelled at by Carolina, but it was worth it." Washington explained.

Tucker raised his eyebrows. “Suffering for your art? I gotta respect that. The last time I was in a hospital, I kept getting bored and going to explore and the doctors wouldn’t be able to find me and I was supposed to be on bed rest so they decided to hire Tex to babysit me.” Tucker pursed his lips. “Don’t play poker with her. She’ll rob you blind and call every single fucking bluff.”

Washington laughed. “I can imagine. Church took a while to learn that lesson.” 

Tucker sighed and shook his head. “Church is a fucking idiot. It took me one round before I decided to play go fish instead and not risk all of the money that I didn’t have. I still owe her a favor. I have no idea what she’ll want me to do or when she’ll cash it in. I’m hoping that she forgot about it, but Tex doesn’t forget things.”

A bubbly looking blonde bounced up to them and gave them both large smiles. “Hello, welcome to WAFFLEO, I’m Lacy and I will be your server today. Can I interest you in our special on a dessert for two?”

Washington raised his eyebrow towards Tucker. “That depends on what it is, I guess. What do you think.”

Lacy gave them both a special menu full of different types of cakes and ice creams. Tucker shrugged and pointed at the strawberry shortcake. “Strawberry shortcake good for you? Or should we actually order dinner first?”

"I don’t see why we can’t do both, we know what we want, right?" Washington asked.

"Sure," Tucker shrugged, "I’ll have the garlic alfredo tilapia and a glass of water with lemon."

Lacy grinned and wrote it down, muttering something about how it was a nice choice and turned to Wash expectantly.

"Uh, i’ll have the lemon chicken and a glass of ice water." He asked, pushing the menu away and smiling at her. 

"And we’ll share a strawberry shortcake," Tucker grinned at Lacy as she walked away. "So, rating her service so far?"

"Nice, aware of her surroundings, I guess? Depends on if she brings us the right food I guess." Washington shrugged. He wasn’t good at judging people. "Are you excited for your brother’s concert?"

"I like Lacy, she’s cool and doesn’t usually miss shifts so she’s always here whenever I work," Tucker grinned at the thought of his brother and his face soften. "Hell yeah. He’s a goddamn prodigy, that boy. He has a solo tonight! At the end of the concert, I fully intend to yell so loudly he gets embarrassed."

"Oh my god, you’re the over enthusiastic suburban mom, you know that?" Washington laughed, just the idea of Tucker whooping to a classical concert bringing tears of mirth to his eyes.

Tucker grinned widely and proudly. “You’re damn right I am. That’s my boy. I don’t care how inappropriate it is at a classical concert, I don’t care that I was almost kicked out of the last six concerts. Junior deserves to have the shit embarrassed out of him by someone who fucking loves the hell out of him. I’m gonna bring an air horn to his graduation too. Might get the reds and blues together and paint our bellies to spell ‘go junior’ or ‘congratulations’ like the jerks that go to football games. I’m that guy.”

Tucker was still grinning whenever he realized something else. “You know what this also means?”

Washington was laughing even harder now. “What?”

"My whooping is gonna embarrass you, too." Tucker’s smile was wide.

"I can imagine. The good kind of embarrassed, instead of the kind when you're walking down a highway in your boxers." Washington nodded his head.

Tucker smiled a little bit. “Babe, please. I’d never leave you out on the highway in just your boxers. I’d put blue dye in your shampoo, I’d use a marker to connect your freckles together so that they make a dick. I’d steal all of your shirt except of one with a picture of your least favorite band. My pranks to embarrass people are harmless.”

"I have always wanted to dye my hair…." Washington said thoughtfully.

"I’ll help you dye it blue," Tucker declared as Lacy came back with their foods and stuff.

"Okay then, is there anything else I can get you?" She asked.

"Nah, I think we’re good," Tucker looked over at Wash questioningly. "We good?"

"Yeah, thank you." Washington said, offering the girl a smile.

"Call me if you need me, handsome," She winked at Wash before bouncing away. Tucker blinked owlishly as she walked away and looked back at Washington with a curious expression on his face.

"Handsome?"

"It seems to be the general opinion lately. Maybe I should sign up for those art classes as a model." Washington huffed.

"I know I’d like to draw you like one of my French girls," Tucker grinned as he dug into his food.

Washington paused in the middle of cutting hid chicken, giving Tucker an exasperated look. “I haven’t even seen that movie and I understood that reference.”

Tucker shrugged as he took a drink of water. “I haven’t seen the movie, and I made that reference. Maybe we should have a movie night and watch it.” He put his glass back down and smiled at Wash.

"Can we watch shitty b list sci fi movies? I love making fun of them." Washington asked.

"Well whenever you put it like that, we can’t not include shitty b list movies," Tucker chuckled.

"You were right, this is really good. Thank you, for all of it." Washington said after he took a few bites.

Tucker chuckled and shrugged. “I should be thanking you for agreeing to all of it…handsome.”

"Oh god , is that another new pet name? Soon i’ll have forgotten my actual name." Washington chuckled.

"That’s the plan. I’m actually working for the government on a top secret project that involves needing a blank slate. You were my mission, I’m supposed to give you so much affection you have no idea what to do with it," Tucker spoke in a spectacularly sarcastic tone as he started back in on his dish. "Unfortunately, I’m becoming quite fond of you."

"Alrighty then, 007." Washington laughed. "Plot twist: I’m actually a sleeper agent." 

"Meh, if you come after me, I’ll just tell Caboose that you’re on our team and that he needs to help you out. Its how we get him to kill the enemies whenever we play Halo," Tucker shrugged and grinned.

"I can imagine that backfires a lot." Washington grimaced at the idea.

Tucker shook his head. “Surprisingly no. He’s an idiot, but he’s a consistent idiot.”

"I don’t think i’ve ever played Halo. I’m more of a Zelda fan myself." Washington shrugged.

Tucker looked intrigued. “What about Mario Kart?”

Washington nodded. “I’ve tried my hand. I’m awful, to be honest.”

Tucker nodded. “Same, babe. But the reds and blue get together every now and then and have a tournament and basically we all just hang out. It’d be great if you came to the next one. Its a good time to have.”

Washington grinned down at his chicken, in an attempt to hide his smile. “I’d like that.”

Tucker smiled openly at Wash’s bashful grin and lip his bottom lip as he watched the other man while they both ate.

Washington finished his plate quickly, and sat back in his chair with a content hum. “Some of the best chicken i’ve had in a long time. You come here often?”

Tucker bit his lip to keep from reminding Wash that he worked here from time to time and leaned forward. “I was basically raised here. Well, my personality was shaped here. Flowers was my second grade teacher and I ran away to the school on the last day so he decided to take me under his wing and help me out. He taught me how to make a burger, how to sweep, how to take care of people.” Tucker pointed to a corner near the back. “I fell down over there and broke my arm whenever I was in fifth grade, and Flowers hung up a plaque. He gave it to me whenever I graduated.”

Washington couldn’t help but smile while he listened to Tucker’s story. “That’s really great. I’m glad you’ve had so many good people in your life. I’m betting you make a mean burger, i’m a horrible cook.” Washington shrugged.

"Yeah, Flowers is a saint. I’m lucky to have him. And burgers are about the extent of my culinary knowledge," Tucker replied. "I always try to make shit but I’m a disaster. I can make mac and cheese, omelets, burgers and that’s about it."

Washington nodded. “Yeah, toast and pot brownies are all I know how to make, and that’s only because of my grandparents. They’re good people, though, no matter what illegal substances stock their shelves. Although, I heard so many horror stories when I was a kid from my conservative parents and I hadn’t ever met them, that after I got kicked out, I kinda lived on the streets instead of trying to go to any family. Took the social workers forever to track me down and convince me that my grandparents were okay. And they only managed to find me because Maine told them where I was. Let’s just say I was kinda stubborn, in my youth.” Washington admitted. 

Tucker nodded. “Yeah, I get that. Whenever I turned 15, I came out to my mom and her boyfriend literally threw me out. I didn’t go to my uncle or Flowers because I didn’t wanna bother them and I lived in a street alley where I accidentally joined a gang, learned how to steal a car, handle a gun and a knife, and was found by a very worried uncle who then threatened to lock me in a tower.”

Washington laughed, leaning back in his chair. “Got a real badass over here. Looks can be deceiving, I guess.” 

Tucker pinned Wash with an unamused grin. “Trust me, I wouldn’t be able to handle myself. I don’t own a gun and knives make me…uncomfortable and paranoid. What about you?”

Washington nodded. “I’m not a big fan of weapons in general, but I know my way around them. My grandpa believed in self defense. Came in handy, in the end. I was a bouncer, remember? I’ve knocked a few heads together in my time. Not that i’m overly proud of that, i’m just saying.” He shrugged, taking a drink of water

"Ah, yes, my boyfriend the bouncer and the stripper. You’re quite astounding, did you know that?" Tucker asked him with a smile.

Washington smiled at being called Tucker’s boyfriend. It sounded right, more than anything head in a while. “I can truthfully say that i’ve been on every level of a strip club.”

“I think the only time I’ve been to a strip club was my 21st birthday two years ago. It had been a crappy year for me so Kai, Grif, Simmons, Church, basically the whole crew decided to take me to all of the clubs here. I ended up blacking out and I woke up wearing a sparkly thong and laying half on half off of a stripper pole. There was this huge guy who was poking my ass and telling me to leave,” Tucker shrugged. “I didn’t get out much after that.”

Washington choked on his water, heaving with suppressed laughter at the mental image. “Remind me never to party with them without a back up plan.”

Tucker gave him a worried stare that quickly melted into a fond look. “Babe, I’m still reminding myself. I don’t really like to drink whenever there’s not something wrong with, though, so if you wanna party I’ll be your backup.”

"That’s good to know, and likewise." Washington said happily.

"So they only gave us one whole strawberry on this cake," Tucker picked the strawberry off of the short cake with his fork and gestured it toward Wash. "Do you want it?"

Washington shook his head. “No, you can have it.” he picked up his second fork in preparation for the desert.

Tucker grinned and ate the strawberry. “Even better. I love strawberries, but I had to be polite,” He made a dramatic face.

Washington portioned himself a piece with his fork and took a bite with a hum. “I love sweets, i’m not gonna lie.”

Tucker blinked at Wash owlishly. “God dammit. How are you both the hottest and the cutest fucking person I’ve ever met?”

Washington gave him a shrug, and pointed his fork at him. “I have many talents.”

"I’m sure," Tucker grinned and took a bite from the cake.

"So, does Junior practice a lot?" Washington asked in between bites.

"All the time." Tucker frowned. "He’ll hole himself up for six or seven hours just playing. Its like he doesn’t even realize that much time has passed until someone—usually me—interrupts him so that he can eat."

"At least he’s passionate for something, right?" Washington said, shrugging and offering him a smile.

"Yeah, no I wasn’t saying that it was a bad thing. It just baffles me that he’s so…focused," Tucker frowned at himself. "That’s not the right word…its like…I don’t know, its humbling to watch him because its like the more he plays the more he can…I don’t know." Tucker shrugged and decided to go for a lighter subject, "But I gotta say I’m glad he’s good at it because Caboose tried to play last week and I almost went deaf."

Washington laughed. “Yea, I get it. Maybe getting tuned into the music helps him tune in with everything else, to? And Jesus Christ, you should have heard the time that York got drunk and attempted to play Danny Boy on my cello. My lungs almost collapsed on the first note. Would have been quite the way to die, don’t you think? A smashed asshole trying to play the cello upside down?”

Tucker laughed and shook his head. “Danny Boy? Excellent song choice.”

Washington nodded. “He’s got a really wide music taste, you could say. What kind of music do you like?”

Tucker thoughts for a bit, habitually gnawing on his bottom lip. “Anything except for rap, country, and electronica. I like dubstep, but for some reason it puts me in a bad mood, I love classical, but I never listen to it. Classic rock is pretty good. Jazz and blues are for my low days. What about you?”

Tucker thought for a bit, habitually gnawing on his bottom lip. “Anything except for rap, country, and electronica. I like dubstep, but for some reason it puts me in a bad mood, I love classical, but I never listen to it. Classic rock is pretty good. Jazz and blues are for my low days. What about you?”

"Indie, indie rock, punk rock, classic rock, some country, classical of course, some random stuff." Washington shrugged, and pushed the last bite of cake towards tucker.

Tucker obediently took the last bite and gave Washington a smile. “You’re such a goddamn hipster. Cutest hipster I’ve ever met.”

Washington laughed. “Just because i’m a photographer and I like alternative music doesn’t make me a hipster. I’m way too mainstream for that. I like Nicki Minaj, actually. And Disney Soundtracks.” 

Tucker laughed and smirked. “My anaconda don’t want none until you let it go?” 

"My entire life in a lyric." Washington huffed.

Tucker laughed and shook his head. “You, David Washington, are something else.” He stared openly at the blond for a couple of seconds before his phone’s alarm started buzzing. “Oh, hey. Looks like we finished with just enough time to get there a bit early.” He turned off the alarm and caught Lacy’s eyes from across the restaurant. 

Washington looked away to hide his blush. “I could say the same to you. Should we get going, then?”

Tucker pouted silently and over exaggeratedly at Lacy’s back. “I’m trying to get Lacy’s attention. Screw it,” Tucker got his phone again and began to shine the flashlight in an SOS pattern at Flowers, who turned around frowned at them before walking over. 

"What can I help you boys with today?" He asked pleasantly, but shot Tucker an exasperated look. 

"We need to pay," Tucker grinned widely at him.

"We can go Dutch, if you want. " Washington offered.

"Wash, I asked you out. I’ll pay. Maybe next time," Tucker gave him a grin before giving Flowers some cash and standing. Flowers rolled his eyes. 

"You’re actually paying this time? Well that’s new."

"Hey, man, gotta impress the date," Tucker smirked.

Washington suddenly felt his gut roll, and chest constrict. “Really, it’s alright. I don’t need much to impress me, I don’t want to put you out of money you might need.” He said quickly.

Tucker placed and gentle hand on Wash’s shoulder and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. He smiled at him before speaking, “I really don’t mind. I was just joking. Let me be a gentleman this time.”

Flowers rolled his eyes and muttered something about bleeding hearts before saying his goodbyes and walking over to the front to do his job.

Washington let the tension drain out of him. “Yeah, right. Sorry. I’m not really use to…this. But, in, this has been great. Thanks. We should go, shouldn’t we?”

Tucker shrugged and kept a happy grin on his face. “We should. And don’t apologize. I’d appreciate it infinitely if you would tell me whenever you’re uncomfortable or not happy so that I don’t think that this is going great while you’re secretly casing the place for exits.” Tucker held onto the joking tone, but a bit of anxiety seemed to seep into his body language, making him a bit stiffer.

"I’d never ditch you." Washington said almost instantly. "To be honest, once I trust you, I’m kinda clingy."

Tucker smiled softly at Wash and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Trust me, you don’t even know clingy.”

"I like the idea of finding out." Washington grinned at him.

Tucker ducked his head a bit to hide the blush and goofy smile that he felt on his face before grabbing Washington’s hand and pressing a sweet kiss to the man’s knuckles.

Washington stood, stretching a little. “Real gentlemen, you are.”

"Nah, just like kissing you," Tucker smiled and began leading Wash out.

Washington rolled his eyes as they walked out the door. “Is that all I am, a pair of lips? And here I thought we had something special.” He said in a melodramatic tone.

"You’re a special pair of lips," Tucker argued in a pseudo comforting tone as he gently bumped his shoulder against Wash and grinned up at the blonde.

"Likewise. How far away is the school? Or is the concert somewhere else?"

"The concert is at the concert at the college. Its not a school orchestra, its a professional one for gifted young peoples," Tucker spoke of Junior proudly with a wide smile.

"Damn, that’s impressive. I can’t wait to hear them. Sounds like he going places, eh?"  
Tucker’s smile falters a bit. “Maybe. It’s actually legal in this annoying ass country to fire someone for being mentally ill and his autism can get in the way but he tries not to let it stop him. Not a lot of orchestras take him seriously, though.”

"I’m sure he’ll find his way, especially with you to help him." Washington offered Tucker a smile.

Tucker gave Washington a wide grin, “Oh I know he’ll go far. He’ll be the best violinist in the world or near that. He’s got talent and connections. I’m so proud of him.”

"I’m glad. I’ve never really had actual siblings. But I’m glad you have such a good relationship with yours." Washington squeeze his hand.

Tucker smiled and opened the door of the restaurant for Wash. “I’m glad, too. So, I feel like I’ve been talking a lot so tell me about you. The important stuff like are you allergic to shellfish and are you the person who is lazy on the couch or the one who gets the food?”

"Uh, I used to love grocery shopping and running errands, actually. But…not anymore. North usually does that. Not that I necessarily just lie around. I do stuff to." Washington added.

Tucker chuckled. “So what stuff do you do?”

"I clean, I shop sometimes, I volunteer at the soup kitchen downtown when I have timeless, I babysit sometimes. I’m good with kids." Washington shrugged.

Tucker grinned and squeezed their joined hands. “Good guy Wash?”

"I wouldn’t say that. I try, though. I supplementary all we can ever do." Washington shrugged, liking the warmth of Tuckers hand in his.

Tucker’s eyebrows furrowed a bit as he studied Wash’s face before a small, gentle smile began to play at his lips. “Nah, you’re a good guy,” He let his thumb run over Wash’s knuckles as he spotted his car.

Washington blinked, and smiled. He followed Tucker out to car. “Thanks. Same to you, by the way. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone with as big a heart as you. I hope that isn’t cheesy.” He added.

Tucker grinned sheepishly and ducked his head, his nervous tick of scratching the back of his neck coming at him full force. “Thank you. And yeah, its totally cheesy. You’re a goddamn cheesecake.”

"Does that mean I get eaten a lot?" Washington mused.  
Tucker grinned up at Wash, a bit of blush still prominent on his cheeks. “Bow chika bow wow.”

Washington himself flush a little, hot against the night air. “Did you really just say that?”

"Hell yeah, I did. Its kinda my catchphrase," Tucker laughed and opened the passenger door for Wash before leaning up to kiss him softly.

Washington melted into the kiss, chest full of butterflies. Tucker ‘s lips were full, soft and warm against his. He’d never enjoyed kissing someone as much as he did Tucker. He hadn’t felt so comfortable with someone in a long time. He still had those grips of anxiety and insecurity sometimes, but far less than with anyone else. Even around his friends, he felt like his skin was crawling with the unspoken tension. But with Tucker, it wasn’t like that. He wondered if it was because with Tucker, they wherefore in each other’s eyes. Hadn’t yet seen each other’s dark sides or their baggage- well, maybe a little bit. Not enough to be scared off

Washington was sure Tucker didn’t have a perfect past, but he knew Tucker was a good, strong person. He didn’t think Tucker was hiding anything that could possibly drive him away. But Wash…he was still so fucked up. He dreaded Tucker finding out just how fucked up he was. Part of him knew that it wouldn’t drive Tucker away. The other part wondered if that was good thing or not. 

But none of that mattered yet. Right now was about just having fun and getting to know each other.

Tucker grinned and brought his free hand up to cradle Wash’s neck. He moved his lips languidly and gently scraped his nails against Washington’s hair.

He loved this, how great it felt to kiss Wash. He hadn’t felt this alive in years, every nerve ending on fire and iced over, an oddly safe feeling coursing through his veins. If Tucker believed in God, he’d think that this was his plan. To finally feel right with this freckled stranger who was nowhere near perfect but, damn, if he wasn’t perfect for Tucker. If Tucker was any more romantic than he already was, he’d call it fate.

But he had an idea what had happened to Wash and Wash had no idea what had happened to him. The both had dark histories, if the thin scars on the blond’s arms meant anything. And maybe Tucker was just high off of the kiss and the perfect night, but he felt like maybe, Wash would think that he was good enough.

Maybe.

Washington pulled away for air, grinning breathlessly at Tucker and moving into his touch, enjoying tickets hands against his skin and in his hair. Which surprised him, considering his history of being held down and dragged by his hair. But somehow, he didn’t Mind Tucker hand in his hair one bit. He supposed that some things healed faster than others. Small blessings.

"Jesus Christ.You’re best kisser ever. Of all time. Not that I have much background comparison. But still."

Tucker chuckled and shook his head, absentmindedly playing with Wash’s hair and using his thumb on their joined hands to trace nonsense shapes onto Wash’s skin. “Not too bad yourself, babe.” He tried to hide how breathless the kiss had made him. He looked up at Wash as he bit his bottom lip so as not to grin like an idiot.

Wash shivered, then glance towards the open passenger door. “We should continue this in the car, it getting cold. “

Tucker nodded and removed his hands from Wash to gesture inside the car. “I’ll turn on the heater, but it’ll be a bit cold in the concert hall, I hope that that’s okay,” Tucker frowned.

Wash laughed. “I guess we’ll have to reproach other warm.”

Tucker chuckled and shook his head before jogging around the car and opening the driver side door. “Smooth talker.”

Washington shrugged, sliding into the car. “I try.”

Tucker smiled and slid in, turning on the car and heater. “I’m sure.”

Washington leaned on the console between them, putting his chin in his hand.

Tucker looked at him with raised eyebrows, “You comfortable?”

"Very." Washington said fondly. "You?"

"Absolutely," Tucker responded with a smile before pulling out of the parking lot and making his way towards the concert hall.

"That dinner was really good. " Washington said to fill the silence.

"Yeah," Tucker bit his bottom lip before glancing over at Wash, "Do you wanna hear another ridiculous story or do you wanna turn on the radio? I will warn you that Kai borrowed this car earlier so I have no idea what would happen if you turned it on, but it would be loud and potentially offensive." Tucker chuckled, _bow chicka bow wow_.

Washington shrugged. “If you want. I like your stories, though.”

Tucker chuckled, “Alright then. So, a couple of years ago, I really wanted to make this special dinner for my boyfriend at the time, because I’m so fucking romantic. So, I asked the Julia—Flowers’ cook—to help me out some. And, I’m not completely sure of the exact details, but it ended up that my kitchen was a mess, Julia was covered in eggs and flour, and my shirt was a little bit on fire. Needless to say, my then boyfriend and I went _out_ that night.”

Washington laughed. “I can’t even imagine walking in on that seen. At least it turned out okay, right? I’m guessing he appreciate the effort, nonetheless. You really are a hopeless romantic.”

"Trust me, you’d never, ever, wanna walk in on me trying to do something romantic. I tend to fail spectacularly," Tucker shook his head. "And he was kind of a dick about the chicken exploding in his stove. We broke up a little while afterwards. And yes, I am. Its a gift."

"I’d probably just laugh and help you clean up, and I’d love the effortless more. Sounds like that guy didn’t know a great thing when he had it. Better for me, I guess." Washington added.

Tucker stopped for a red light and looked over at Wash like he was too good to be true before looking back at the road to try and hide that goofy smile that was taking over his face. “You’re remarkable, babe. Truly remarkable.”

"Only because I’m with you. I’m normally horribly awkward." Washington admitted.

"I’m finding that harder and harder to believe," Tucker shook his head and kept on driving. 

"I once punched a guy for bumping into me in line at Starbucks, and apologized by throwing all my money at him and left crying." Washington said in a deadpan voice.

Tucker made a strangled noise before starting to hold back laughter, “Babe. I—” Tucker broke off the sentence by chuckling lightly. “I’m sorry that I doubted you.”

"I don’t blame you. Being the wonderful combination that we are, you’ve been spared my general social ineptitude." Washington replied.

Tucker laughed, “I feel honored that I have that effect on you. Could that be, like, an everyday superpower that I wouldn’t even know that I had? People just feel comfortable around me. I’m a superhero, Wash.”

"I’m imagining you in spandex as we speak." Wash replied, a smile creeping across his features once more.

Tucker gave him a sly grin and wriggled his eyebrows, “Like what you’re imagining? Oh! Imagine me with one of those badass energy swords from Halo or some shit.”

"Riding a stallion into the sunset." Washington added, laughing and watching the city go by the window.

"You are one sassy little shit," Tucker narrowed his eyes at Wash playfully.

"I’m quite proud. " Washington agreed.

"As you should be." Tucker responded with a small smile. "Slay the scene, babe."

"I have no idea what that means, but I’m assuming it was nice. " Washington frowned thoughtfully.

"Its nice. Its an internet thing," Tucker shrugged. "Whenever I was in the hospital, Kai snuck me in a laptop and I clocked some serious internet time. Now I talk like a fifteen year old."

"Lucky. I was bored out of my mind, when I was in. Kaikaina and Grid seem cool."

"Kai and Grif are the best. Kai is kind of a little bit insane and thinks you’re a police officer—don’t ask me, I don’t know why—and Grif is super lazy, but they’re great."

"A cop? Me? I can’t imagine that." Washington shook his head.

"Well, the type of cop that I’m imagining you as doesn’t really care about the law," Tucker grinned at the mental imagine.

Washington rolled his eyes. “I’d look horrible in one of those.”

Tucker scoffed. “Babe, you’d look good in anything.”

Washington laughed, “That might be a bit of a stretch.”

"Fine, then you’d look good in nothing," Tucker amended his statement and added some more eyebrow wiggling.

Washington slapped a hand to his face, and sunk down in his seat laughing. “You’ve got quite the quick tongue.”

"Wanna find out how quick it can be?" Tucker grinned widely. "Quality guaranteed."

Washington glanced at him, skin flushing. “I don’t even know what to say do that.”

Tucker laughed. This was too easy. “Baby, I can leave you speechless.”

"I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not. Keep your eye on the road, I’m not dying because of cheesy pick up lines and a quick witted hottie." Washington lamented.

"So hard to watch the road whenever your beauty is captivating," Tucker pouted as he drove.

"I’m beginning to think you can’t turn it off, can you?" Washington stated, laughing and shaking his head, face lit up fondly.

"Babe, I don’t think I _can_ turn off,” Tucker chuckled. “And why would I want to whenever it makes you smile and laugh like that?”

"Oh, trust me, I wasn’t complaining. How close are we?" He added, glancing out the window.

Tucker smiled. “We’re almost there,” He turned into a parking lot and frowned comically at full it was. “The trick, young freckled one, is finding a space.”

"I’m sure you can do it, babe, I believe in you." He said, using Tucker’s favorite name for him, seeing how it tasted on the tongue.

Tucker grinned softly at the sound of the pet name before cruising through the sea of cars. “That’s all I need, baby.”

"I think there’s a spot over there." Washington pointed out the window.

"Ahh ye," Tucker parked and grinned proudly at the other car that had been trying to get in the space. "Suck my dick, soccer mom whose kid in orchestra is trying to score points with the instructor!"

Washington shook his head. “There’s a graphic image.”

Tucker grinned, unapologetic. “Looks like we’re here!”

Washington waited till the car was stopped to undo his seat belt. “I’m actually really excited. I miss orchestra concerts.”

Tucker unclipped his seat belt and turned his cell phone off, “Junior’s orchestra is fucking incredible. I have no idea how they do it, but goddamn.” 

"I guess i’m in for a treat, then. I haven’t been to a good concert of any kind in years. Unless you count York yodeling in the shower when he’s drunk." Washington added as he climbed out of the car.

"Oh man, drunk people yodeling in showers is the best kind of concert around." Tucker shot Wash a grin before climb out of the car and trotting around to the back of it.

"I’ll be sure to invite you to the next event. I’ll make popcorn and crack open some wine. A truly auspicious occurrence indeed." Washington drawled, sticking his hands in his pockets and looking up at the building. He recognized it, but he’d never actually been to this part of the college before.

"Popcorn and wine?" Tucker replied incredulously as he began walking toward to entrance of the building. "Come on, man. This would be a classy event. I’ll bring over some champagne and you can find some crab cakes or something else rich people eat and we’ll talk in funny accents all night. It’ll be a hoot."

Washington fell into step beside him, shrugging. “I can pull off a good Australian accent, or at least, I used to. Been a while.”

Tucker furrowed his eyebrows in a mock expression of deep consideration, “Would an Australian accent be fancy or just sexy? I mean, don’t get me wrong, power to the Aussies, but I don’t associate them with fancy shit in my mind. More wildfires and that crocodile dude. Rip in peace. I was thinking more English or French.”

They headed inside, and were soon meshed with a small crowd of people heading for the theatre. Washington glanced around. Just some parents and other interested, mostly middle aged people. Nothing to worry about. This was just an orchestra concert, nothing bad was going to happen to him, no matter how much his skin was crawling or how dry his throat was. He turned towards Tucker. “I hope we get good seats.”

Tucker gave Wash a worried smile. “I’m sure we’ll be able to. Are you alright? Don’t like crowds?” He wanted to shuffle closer to Wash and share some warmth. He wanted to kiss every freckle on the man’s face until he laughed and didn’t look so freaked out. He wanted to hold his hand.

But he didn’t. Because scaring off David Washington was not high on his to-do list.

Was he really that transparent? Or was Tucker just really perceptive?”

"I’m fine, just not the biggest fan of them. But i’m fine. I’ve got you, don’t I?" 

Tucker chuckled and shook his head. “Who’s the hopeless romantic now? Don’t worry, babe. I’ll protect you. Those cellists are a vicious pack.”

Washington rolled his eyes as they headed down the steps of the theatre, looking for a seat. “Tell me about it. The other cellists tried to convince me to snap my fingers menacingly with them.”

"At least you weren’t a part of the violinist cult. Apparently they have a rivalry with the violas. Pretty hinky shit going down in orchestra. Don’t even get me started on what happens whenever the band joins them for a full orchestra concert or they need singer from choir. Shit gets fucked," Tucker smiled at Washington. "But they all put aside their differences to work together to give the people beautiful music and that’s what counts."

"The show must go on, right?" Washington laughed. He pointed to two seats in the front row. "How about those?"

Tucker nodded and sat down, “Something like that. This is nice. I’m gonna take so many embarrassing pictures. Its gonna be great.”

Washington got comfortable in his seat and nodded. “I would expect nothing less.”

Tucker grinned and took a small digital camera out of his front jacket pocket. “Smile,” He warned before point the device towards Wash and taking a picture.

Washington grinned at the last second. “You could fill a book with all the pictures of me you must have by now. 

Tucker leaned in closer to Wash, his head basically resting on the other man’s shoulder and dread almost touching his face. He held out the camera and pressed the button to take a selfie. “I like documentation. And taking pictures. And I really like your face.” He turned to look up at his date, placing his chin on Wash’s shoulder.

Washington smiled down at him, raising an eyebrow. “I like your face to. A lot. You’re probably one of the most attractive people i’ve ever met.”

Tucker paused for a bit, waiting for the punchline. But whenever none came he felt himself begin to blush and smile stupidly at the comment. He looked away from Washington’s eyes and focused on a freckle that was balancing on the man’s jaw line. “Thank you,” Tucker basically whispered before leaning up and pressing a kiss to the freckle.

Washington’s skin tingled where Tucker’s lips met his skin, something he’d never had with anyone else who’d touched him. Goosebumps rose on his arms, and he glanced towards the stage. “I think it’s starting.” 

Tucker turned his attention to to the stage excitedly, but kept his head rested on Washington’s shoulder, craving the touch and enjoying how comfortable the other man was. He sat up for a while as the students filed onto the stage, to whoop loudly at Junior’s entrance, before returning to his place and pointing out Junior to Wash.

\----

An hour and a half later, as the finale faded out, Tucker was standing with the rest of audience and pumping his fist in the air. “WHOO! THAT’S MY BOY! YOU GO, JUNIOR!”

Washington just clapped along and laughed at Tucker’s antics. He’d been right, Junior was really good. He had the same eyes as Tucker. Wash wondered which parent they got it from. Not that he would ever ask about that, at least not this early in their relationship. Parents seemed to be a sore spot. 

He was happy with the concert and how proud Tucker was of his brother, but he was also nervous . He didn’t have much experience with the mentally handicapped, and he had a track record of fucking things up. He didn’t want to fuck this up. He supposed he’d just follow Tucker’s lead.

Tucker grinned up at his little brother. He turned to look at Wash, briefly giving him a wide smile before looking at his little brother again. The kid was beaming, and blushing brightly. Tucker thrust his fist into the air again, whooping loudly as he did so.

"That’s my little brother, mother fu—" Tucker yelled, getting cut off by a sharp look from a security guard.

Washington ran a hand through his hair. “Might want to tone it down a bit, i’d hate to get dragged out of here by a mob of suburban housewives.” He murmured with a grin. 

"I’ll protect you from them," Tucker gave Wash a gentle smile. "But for now I have a right, nay, an obligation to embarrass the hell outta my little brother."

"Ah, yes. My knight in shining armor, to defend my honor from the masses. However will I repay your chivalry." He snickered, watching the orchestra bow. Junior was smiling brighter than any other kid up there. 

"You’re a really great brother." He added softly.

Tucker’s eyebrows furrowed, making an adorably confused look appear on his face. “I didn’t hear that last part, but my chivalry only takes laughably and inappropriately large checks or coffee dates.” Tucker answered.

"I said you're a good brother," Washington repeated. "And I think I can swing the second option."

Tucker felt with face start to get warm because of the compliment. He gave Wash a small smile and brushed his shoulder against the man. “Thank you. And its a deal. Both my chivalry and I thank you for your business.”

The orchestra moved off the stage, and people began to filter out. “Are we taking your brother home or does he already have a ride?”

"He’s going over to his buddy, Theta’s house after this, but I’m gonna stop him out front and double check to make sure that he’s still okay. Do you wanna meet him?" Tucker asked before gesturing at Wash to start shuffling towards to doors at the back of the auditorium.

"Of course." Washington said, following him out. He pushed down his nervousness.

"Okay, so, regarding Junior: he’ll be quiet around you until he gets comfortable. I know it can be a bit daunting and you might be wondering how to act, so here it is. Just speak kinda slower than usual and clear. His trouble comes with understanding new people and he hates it whenever new people can’t understand him, so if you don’t know what he’s saying, look at me, and I’ll give you hints," Tucker gave Wash a wide smile.

"Also, compliment his nail polish because it took him forty minutes to pick out the colors and another twenty minutes and three tries for me to paint them. Don’t mention the concert unless he does first, because it takes him a bit to process all of the lights and the people. I’m sorry if this is a lot, and I’m rambling but I really want him to like you."

Washington gave a sigh of relief. “No, it’s fine. I was honestly just about to ask. I want him to like me to.”

Tucker smiled, “Good.” He looked around the front and spotted Junior with his violin. “There he is!” He ran over to the kid and picked him up, twirling him around in hug. “That’s my boy!”

"Tuck!" Junior cried happily.

The scene was so heartwarming, Wash felt like his face was never going to come back from the smile he had on. He relied what Tucker had said in his head, determined to make a good impression. 

Tucker let him down and grinned widely at his little brother. “Alright, J, I would like you to meet someone.” His brother frowned.

"Like Elix?" He pouted, a little bit angry as Tucker chuckled.

"Nah, buddy. Nothing like Felix. But I do like him," Tucker assured him and motioned Wash over.

Damn, this Felix guy really must have been an asshole. Good riddance, Tucker deserved better. Not that he was necessarily better, but he was hopefully nicer.  
Wash approached, offering a smile to Junior. “Hello, Junior. I’m David.” He greeted, deciding to use his first name, since it might be easier to understand. He didn’t talk like he was talking to someone who was deaf or a child, but he did do his best to speak clearer and slightly slower. Not slow enough to sound patronizing, though. 

"I like your nail polish." He added, and he wasn’t just saying it because Tucker had told him to- it looked good. Tucker could be a salon artist yet.

Junior smiled and took his hand, but was looking away. “Tuck told to say that.”

"Did not," Tucker pouted.

"Too."

"Not."

"Liar."

"Munchkin," Tucker narrowed his eyes at Junior, who stuck his tongue out on him. "Real mature, kid."

"He did tell me to say that," Washington shrugged. "But it’s still true. It looks very good."

Tucker narrowed his eyes at Wash playfully. “Traitor.”

Junior looked between the two of them and grinned. ”Nice meet you, Dabid,” Junior nodded in Wash’s general direction. “Like freckles.”

Washington nodded. “Thank you. You’re brother likes them too. I’m starting to like them, now.” He winked at Tucker.

Tucker blushed a little bit and smiled. “You’re fucking adorable. Accept it.”

"Adorble?" Junior questioned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"He’s really fucking cute." Tucker explained earning an ‘oh’ and nod from the kid.

"Yeah," He confirmed. "Theta waiting."

"Oh yeah, you still game?" Tucker asked. Junior nodded excitedly. "Okay, have fun. Call me if you need to."

Wash watched Junior head off towards his friend, then turned and gave Tucker a peck on the cheek.

"You’re brother’s awesome. He must get it from you."

Tucker shook his head and casually grabbed Wash’s hand once again. “Nah, that’s all Junior. He’s the one that taught me a thing or two about being awesome.”

"Tonight was really great. I’m glad you invited me to the concert." Washington said, giving his hand a little squeeze.

Tucker smiled up at Wash, “I’m glad, too. You’re kinda amazing.”

Washington blinked, and looked down at his shoes as they walked. He wondered if Maine had ever thought he was amazing. Maybe in the beginning, before it all went to shit?

He shook those thoughts from his head- he shouldn’t be stuck thinking off the past, when he had such a wonderful present to enjoy.

"Is Junior a nickname? Not that it’s a bad name, just wondering."

"Yeah, his real name is Edwin, after my dad. But after that class act left the stage, Junior begged me to call him something else and thus ‘Junior’ happened." Tucker grinned and shrugged before beginning to lead Wash over to the car. "Now he doesn’t respond to Edwin, like, at all."

Washington nodded. “That makes sense. Are you named after anyone, _Lavernius_?” 

"Nah," Tucker grinned widely at Wash. "100% original here. What about you, _David_?”

"I was named after some bible person, I’ve never even read the thing." 

"David and Goliath. He was a scrawny kid from a farm who brought some food to the front of the war for his brothers, but whenever he got there he saw that Israel’s army was too scared to fight against the Palestinians." Tucker looked up at the sky as he recalled the details from that one summer at Bible Camp whenever he had realized that he was a gay atheist.

"The enemy had a giant with them called Goliath who boasted that he could kill anyone and demanded to fight against their best warrior. The king was too scared, and didn’t answer to demand, which made David angry. He gave a big motivational and super melodramatic speech to the army before facing off against Goliath himself. He used a slingshot and pegged Goliath right in the forehead, making the giant fall. Using Goliath’s sword, he cut off his head. Later he became to king and a ‘man after God’s own heart’."

Washington faltered in his step, the story hitting way too close to home. He blinked, and tried to swallow past his dry throat. He looked away. 

Tucker looked at Wash briefly before squeezing his hand a little. “I always liked that story the most. Figured if any kid with a rock could beat a giant, why the hell could I not…face mine. I think I learned about that story my last year at Bible Camp. I think that was also the year that I realized that I was an atheist. And gay. No, that was the year before. My last year I got kicked out for kissing one Larry Jenkins.”

Washington glanced back towards Tucker, a small smile returning to his features. “It’s a good story. Really? _Larry_? Was he a good kisser?”

"Nope," Tucker popped the ‘p’ obnoxiously. "He cut my lip with his braces. Not to mention that he was a total douche after puberty made him a hot god. But we’ve already talked about the fact that I was an ugly duckling, okay? Larry was literally the best I could do. Especially considering that he was the only other gay kid at Bible Camp."

Washington stifled a laugh. “That’s awful. My first kiss was Connie. We don’t like to talk about it. My first guy kiss was Maine. I didn’t really branch outside my circle of friends, as you might have noticed. I only realized I wasn’t straight when we started using locker rooms. Bit of an eye opener- literally.”

Tucker laughed. “Boo! What a lame pun.” He shook his head and smiled widely at Wash. “Larry was my first kiss. My track record with guys leaves a bit to be desired. Either I screw it up or I get screwed over,” Tucker shrugged.

"I’m sorry, you deserve better. I don’t really have much of a track record. I kissed two people before Maine, and we were un-officially together through half of middle school, and officially together through all of high school. And after that, I’ve only went on like, three legit dates. And that includes both of ours." Washington shrugged. "I’ve always been hard to approach for most people, I guess. I knew some people had crushes on me, in school, but I would just avoid them, and they would never even really get around to trying to talk to me. Which is why you being so straight forward when we met was…refreshing."

"Thanks, I figured that out somewhere along the line. Just…took a while. And, to be fair, I’m not exactly Mr. Experience here. I’ve only seriously dating two guys before I met you." Tucker sighed and shook his head. "And I know it might sound a little douchey or selfish, but whatever bad dates you went through or awkward crushes, I’m glad that they made you the most amazing person in the world. Don’t get me wrong, you deserve to be pampered, but I’m glad that I get a turn to pamper you a bit. I feel like I said that wrong."

"You did word that wrong, but I get what you mean. I’m looking forward to it." Washington replied, pulling his collar tighter around his neck when they exited the building to protect his neck from the breeze. 

Tucker walked a bit closer to him, offering what warmth he could. “I should’ve warned you that it’d get chilly.”

Washington shrugged. “I don’t mind the cold all that much.”

"So," Tucker grinned at him. "You’d say that the cold never bothered you anyway?"

"I"m gonna have to let that go." Washington replied, winking at him.

"You’re a complete and total dork," Tucker responded with a quiet chuckle. He leaned up and kissed Wash’s cheek sweetly. "The most adorable dork I know."

"I could argue with that." Washington replied, turning to return the kiss on the lips.

Tucker brought a hand up to cradle the side of Wash’s face. “Starting to think you could argue with anything,” Tucker smirked, leaning up to kiss him gently.

"That’s the first truly accurate statement you’ve said about me yet." Washington chuckled when they pulled apart. 

Tucker grinned and rolled his eyes. “It might be the _most_ accurate, but you’re super hot, babe. I will not give up on that front.”

Washington laughed, and they started walking again. “It’s funny. The same thought runs through my mind almost every minute i’m with you.” 

Tucker chuckled a bit and ducked his head, looking away from Wash to hide to blush that he had began to feel forming on his cheeks. “Smooth talker,” He skirted by the compliment easily. Part of him yearned to be attractive to someone else, part of him craved the attention, and a larger part of him couldn’t really believe it. Yet, all of them agreed that procrastinating on the issue and hoping that one day it’ll work itself out was the best way to handle it.

"If I were poetic, i’d tell you all my favorite things about you. It would be a short list though." Washington told him, looking up thoughtfully towards the sky. "Do you know why?"

"If this is a short joke…" Tucker started with a warning in his voice and an easy grin.

"No. It would be a short list because the only word on it would be _everything_.” Washington clarified.

Tucker faltered, blinking up at Wash owlishly for a minute before forcing out a small laugh and shaking his head. _Play it cool, Tucker._ “And you said that you’re not a sap,” Tucker replied casually, hoping that Wash hadn’t noticed the hitch in his demeanor or the deflection.

"Okay, so, maybe only 40% a sap. But I can’t help it. I mean, I hope this doesn’t sound weird, but when you sat down next to me in that class I almost spit out my coffee you’re so hot. Like, honestly, it’s like the start of some romance novel- tragically attractive male sits down in class next to awkward blonde." Washington laughed.

Tucker chuckled and looked away. A blush was overcoming his face at the barrage of compliments. “To be fair, whenever I saw you in the classroom, my first thought was very explicit and had the phrase ‘hot blond’ in it somewhere.” He gave him a small smile and squeezed Wash’s hand with his gratefully.

Washington could tell that Tucker, for some reason, wasn’t very confident in his looks. Washington was determined to help change that.

"So, when we get back to my place, didn’t you want to see that photo album?"

Tucker grinned, reaching a safe and happy topic for the conversation. “I would _love_ to see young awkward Wash. I was so disappointed that I didn’t get to see him yesterday.”

Washington laughed. “I wasn’t as bad as I could have been, I almost had to get braces. That would have been the cherry on top, but I managed to get that invisalign stuff instead.”

Tucker clicked his tongue as they got to the car. “That would’ve been very unfortunate. I never had braces but my acne was something to pity.”

"I’m having a really hard time imagining you as anything other than hot. You’ll have to find some pictures so you can enlighten me." Washington said as he buckled his seatbelt.

Tucker buckled up and started the car before giving Wash a sympathetic look, “I wouldn’t want to ruin the illusion. Ignorance is bliss.”

Washington laughed. “Then it’s folly to be wise, I guess. But high school can’t have been all bad. Any good things you can think of to lighten to gloom of the teenage years?”

Tucker grinned. “One time junior year, I caught Grif being fed Oreos by his not-boyfriend. We got into a pretty serious prank war after that. I won. Lazy ass gave up.”

"His not-boyfriend? That’s an interesting relationship title." Washington mused as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Its an interesting relationship. At first, I thought that they were secretly to be married or some shit, but it turns out that they’re "just friends", that being in air quotes, by the way, because I don’t think that you’d appreciate it if I took my hands off of the steering wheel to emphasize. I’ve been rooting for Grif to grow a pair and ask Simmons out for the past…ten years," Tucker paused, face slack. "Holy shit, I’ve had the same friends for like, ten years."

"It’s a small town. And surprisingly, we only just met. But i’m happy we did." Washington added, casting a sidelong glanced towards the other guy. In all honesty, he’d never been happier to meet someone.

Tucker blushed a bit. “I’m happy, too. You’re easily my favorite person right now.” He mumbled, almost to himself.

Washington glanced over. He opened his mouth to reply to that, but he couldn’t seem to make anything come out of it. He turned towards the window silently. “It may be a small town, but it sure is a pretty one.”

Tucker clenched his jaw and felt his stomach drop at the subject change. “Uh, yeah. The uh…the environmental science building has the huge glass dome room or something—its very sciency and I don’t understand it—but its full of all of these plants and shit. Its pretty amazing.”

Washington could sense that he’d probably screwed something up, and he hoped that it wasn’t something that wouldn’t just go away.

”Sounds cool. I’d like to see that.”

Tucker stopped for a red light and gave Wash a grin. “I’d take you one day. If you want.”

"I’d like that. Man, been a surprisingly long while since i’ve been in a car. I’ve walked everywhere since the eighth grade." 

"I barely use my car. Sister has a girlfriend the next town over so I let her borrow it most days to visit. I think the last time I was in a car for an extended period of time was a road trip to the desert with Junior and my friend Donut." Tucker told him as they pulled up to Wash’s flat. He idled at the curb, not exactly sure of where to go from here.

"You're not gonna be long, you can just park here. But on times you stay longer, you’d pull around the back." Washington instructed.

Tucker grinned. “Alright then.” He parked and gave Wash a kiss on the cheek.

Washington got out and walked around the car to the pathway, waiting for Tucker. 

"Do you want something to drink when we get up there?"

Tucker got out and casually grabbed Wash’s hand. “I’m fine.”

They headed up to the door, and Washington fished out his keys and unlocked the door. Carolina was the only one in sight, reclining in a lazy boy.

"Home sweet home." Washington announced as he walked into the door.

Tucker looked around and smiled. “Its very homey. How you doing, ‘Lina?”

"Pretty good. How was your date?" She asked. 

"Best date i’ve been on yet." Washington replied.

Tucker smiled and looked at Wash with an unreadable expression. “Yeah, it was pretty amazing.”

Carolina rolled her eyes, but her smile was fond. 

"Honestly, the two of you were made for each other. I can’t believe you haven’t met before now."

Washington shrugged, and let go of Tucker’s hand to walk across the room and grab a book off the shelf. 

"I think this is-" He flipped through it and nodded. "Yup, here it is." He headed back to tucker, and handed it to him.

"Revel in my horrid high school glory."

Tucker laughed as he gazed upon everything that was teenage Wash. “You adorable motherfucker. You lied to me.”

Washington looked over his shoulder and grinned. “I guess it’s an eye of the beholder thing.” 

A lot of the pictures where the group of them in various locations, South making a weird face at the camera and Carolina trying to dodge her way out of the frame. Every once in a while, there would be a torn out part or someone scribbled out. South had seen to it that Maine wasn’t in any of their pictures, she’d ever learned how to use photoshop to take him out of the ones online. She could be pretty determined, sometimes.

"Man, we took so many pictures, we could fill out a hundred of those albums if we wanted. Washington’s whole obsession with ‘capturing moments’ rubbed off on us." Carolina laughed from her place on the couch.

Tucker smiled softly at Wash, “I think that that’s adorable.” He turned a serious face at Carolina. “What will it take for you to never show him pictures of me during high school?”

Carolina stood up and pulled out her phone. “Nothing on this worldly plane could stop me. I already had Church text them to me.” She said, handing the phone to Washington. He took it and flicked through the few photos Church had sent, a huge grin on his face.

"And you said i’m the one that lied about looking bad."

Tucker groaned in embarrassment and closed him eyes. “Tell me whenever its over.”

Washington handed Carolina the phone back, then kissed Tucker on the cheek. “Please, don’t be so modest. Anyway, you should probably go, it’s getting late.”

Tucker gave Carolina a woe is me look and spoke dramatically, “He sees my high school pictures and then kicks me out.”

"Damn right I do." Washington said, clapping Tucker on the shoulder. "Want me to walk you to your car or are you good?"

"I’m good, you must be tired." Tucker smiled and leaned up to kiss him sweetly.

"I’ll see you tomorrow, kay?" Washington said.

Tucker smiled, “See you tomorrow.” He turned and left the house.

He drove back to the dorm with a giant smile on his face. As he waltzed into his room, Church gave him an unimpressed face.

"I don’t want to hear your anxious babbles. And if it went well, I don’t wanna hear your happy babbles."

"Worst best friend ever. Of all time."

**Author's Note:**

> playlist: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/twenty-questions  
> wash: destielswingsmyheartacrosstheline  
> tucker: sarcastissa


End file.
